Winnie the Pooh meets The Loud House - Tricked/Transcript
Here is the transcript for Winnie the Pooh meets The Loud House - Tricked. One Too Many Ghost Hosts (The scene zoom in at a open gate to a old abandon house to the basement of the Cryptkeeper) * Cryptkeeper: Good evening. Long time...no scare. (chuckles) But don't worry, boils and ghouls. Your old fiend, the Cryptkeeper will soon fix that. Just sit back and get ready for a little terror tale guaranteed to get the bile bubbling. I call part 1 of our Halloween Double Feature..(Suddenly the doorbell rings) Ehhh. Who could be ringing my horror bell at this hour. (Doorbell rings again) Hold your hearses. I just have to get rid of whoever it is...Cryptkeeper style. I'll just...scare the pants off them. (But when he looks thru the look hole he scare the pants off himself and started barricading the door.) (Suddenly the barricade started to break and landing him on the wall and when the door opened it revealed a old woman) * Old Witch: Gueeessss who? (Glasses started to break) Your glamours and ghoulish gal pal..The Old Witch and I've got just the idea to help you show. * Cryptkeeper: What's wrong with my show? * Old Witch: You need liven it up a little, Crypty. * Cryptkeeper: Liven it up? But I tell dead time stories and don't call me Crypty. * Old Witch: Sure, Crypty. But if little old me were your hostess with the mostess we could do so much more. For example, does your face hurt? * Cryptkeeper: No, why? * Old Witch: Well, it's killing me. (laughs) And that means one thing. * Cryptkeeper: You're leaving? * Old Witch: No. It's time for, The Old Hag's--(pulls up a beauty parlor) Beauty Bag! Fasten your chair restrains and get ready for a monster makeover guaranteed to make people give you a second look. * Cryptkeeper: I don't have time for this ghoulishness. I have a story to tell. (to audience) Sorry folks. * Old Witch: Hold still, Crypty. This will only take a second. (pulls out tons of beauty products) * Cryptkeeper: Oh no, not the wrinkle scream. Scare conditioner? Tooth waste. Wart blush. Mas-scare-a? Eye of Newt? * Old Witch: I can't help myself. * Cryptkeeper: Lip Shriek. Sty Shadow? Rude Rouge? No, no. Not the smell gel. * Old Witch: (puts some on his face and starts the machine) So what do you think kiddies? Gorgeous or what? (Turn him into her and hands him a mirror and it breaks) * Cryptkeeper: My crocodiles. * Old Witch: Your what? * Cryptkeeper: Crocodiles. I almost forgot...it's time to feed my crocodiles. Uh, hand me that rope will you? * Old Witch: Sure, Crypty. (pulls the rope and she falls through the floor and attack by crocodiles) * Cryptkeeper: (turns back to normal) See you later, alligator. (laughs) Now scare was I? Ah yes, our first Halloween story. (coughs and a tentacles hand him a book) It's about a silly old bear and his friends reuniting with (coughs) a big family of kids. It's no joke. They invited them for Halloween this year. A fiendish Halloween they would never forget. I called it...Tricked. Getting ready for Halloween (The scene begins at the Loud House decorated for Halloween with Lynn Sr. screaming finding a head in the fridge) *'Lynn Sr.:' (screaming) I hate Halloween! *'Christopher Robin:' Lucy, I found her head. *'Lucy: '''Thanks Robin. (smiles) I love Halloween. *'Head:' Bleh. (The rest of the family are working on decorations) *'Lucy:' Excellent fake blood, Lisa. Add more molasses for better consistency. *'Lynn:' Hey, Luce! Check out our pumpkins! Whaddya think? (Some of the Louds shows thier pumpkins) *'Piglet:' Yipes! *'Human Applejack:' Come on Piglet. They're not that scary. *'Lana:' A bit of blood but not scary. *'Piglet:' Oh. *'Lucy:' Hmm... (on Lynn's pumpkin) More blood here, (on Lola's pumpkin) few more gashes on this one, (at on Lana's pumpkin] knock out a tooth, (on Lincoln's pumpkin) add some more mousse to those scabs, (on Luna's pumpkin) dampen the head wounds. *'Luna:' Halloween is kinda crazy with a spooky little girl like you! *'Leni:' Totes! I'm so glad mom finally let you do your haunted corn maze! *'Lucy:' As am I. I've been wating my whole life to do this. Not to mention my past lives. *'Timmy Turner:' And thank you for allowing us to come over for Halloween this year. *'Sunset Shimmer:' And for inviting me over. *'Lincoln:' Anyone who's a friend of our cousin is a honorary family member of the Loud House in our book. *'Sunset Shimmer:' Awwww. *'Lucy:' (Sees Luan's work on the sign) Fantastic sign work, Luan. Just the right mixture of corn and gore. *'Luan:' Ah, shucks! It's just something I "cob"-bled up together on a "kernel" of an idea! (laughs) Oh Yes! A triple! (Everyone groans and someone throw a pumpkin at Luan) * '''Luan:' I'd expect more support from my "pump-kin"! (laughs) Get it? * Lucy: (facepalms) Sigh... Thanks for all your hard work, guys. This is gonna be the best Halloween ever. I'm so excited. * Timmy Turner: Are you sure? * Wanda: Can't tell. * Lincoln: Trust me. She's excited. * Familier Voice: (offscreen) Jack-o-Lincoln! Do you copy? * Tigger: What was that? * Lincoln: That was my friend, Clyde. Speaking of the best Halloween ever, Clyde and I have some pretty big plans too. (to Clyde on his walkie talkie) I copy you, McBride of Frankenstein. Meet you at the rendezvous point in fifteen. Over. * Winnie the Pooh: Mind if we go with you. * Lincoln: Why not. * Lynn Sr.: offscreen AAAAAH! I hate Halloween! * Lucy: Oh. Dad must have found the severed limbs I stored in his closet. * Human Pinkie Pie: Is your dad always like this? * Leni: Pretty much. He's literally scared of everything on Halloween. * Cosmo: But things are supposed to be scary. * Otis: Tell him that. But he'll just be scared as always. * Tigger: Poor him. If only your dad was more like me and less like him. * Abby: I know. (Outside. Lincoln's head pops out of a pile of leaves as he looks right. A car passes by, as the camera pans with it, stopping at at a trashcan. Lincoln peaks from behind the trash can as he hears a birdcall to his right. Cut to Clyde, signalling Lincoln to come over to his bush. Lincoln dives in) * Clyde: Did anyone follow you? * Lincoln: Not a chance, I took evasive maneuvers. * Winnie the Pooh: Hey, Clyde! * Clyde: I thought you said no one followed you. * Lincoln: I did. It's just that I invited them over Halloween. * Clyde: Oh. * Human Fluttershy: So, why are hiding? * Eeyore: And why are we in this park of town? (He looks to the camera as he pulls down a chart, showing a full sized candy bar and a bite sized bar) * Lincoln: audience For years, there have been rumors of a neighborhood, where people hand out full sized candy bars, instead of tiny bite sized ones. rubs his hands together Clyde and I were determined to find this mythological place, so we did some research. down a map of the town By studying satellite photos, down a line graph reading "Median Income Levels", a line going up with a green balloon with a dollar sign analyzing median income levels, and tracking candy buyers through out Southeastern Michigan... up of a gps/radar device showing the area, a red dot centered at the tip, then cut to Lincoln and Clyde in the bush We found it! (Cut to the outside of a gated community, iron gates decored with autumn wreathes as a sign hang above them, reading "Huntington Manor") * Lincoln: offscreen Huntington Manor. Now we just one more obstacle: getting in. * Freddy: We could climb over the wall. * Wanda: They'll call the cops. * Winnie the Pooh: Oh bother. * Peck: There's got to be someway to get in. (Both scratch their chins as suddenly, a taxi stops in front of the gate) * Clyde: '''off-screen Wait a minute! What have we here? * '''Human Rainbow Dash: Looks like somebody's leaving for the holiday. * Pig: And they look exactly like Lincoln and Clyde. (Two rich-looking boys named Alistair and Nigel, who look almost exactly like Lincoln and Clyde, are show coming out the front gate, carrying suitcases.) * Alistair: the guard Cheers, Wyatt. We're off to visit the homeland. * Wyatt: Have a great trip, Master Alistair. his hat You too, Master Nigel. * Nigel: Ta. See you in a fortnight. and Alistair step into the cab. * Lincoln: with a British accent I think we may have found our ticket in... Clyde ...Master Nigel. * Clyde: Cheers to that, Master Alistair. (The boys duck back behind the bushes and start crawling away when they suddenly bump into Hawk and Hank, the two Hazeltucky Hockers from "The Loudest Yard". The bullies growl furiously as Lincoln and Clyde back away in fear.) * Hank: "Watch where you're going, doofuses!" (Clyde suddenly has a nosebleed.) * Hawk: Ugh! Blood! I think I'm gonna barf! groans * Hank: Aw, don't barf! That'll make me barf! both groan * Clyde: Sorry, guys! I get nosebleeds when I'm scared. some tissues up his nostrils * Hawk: Listen, we need some advice. What's the best place to trick-or-treat around here? * Hank: Yeah, where's the good candy? * Clyde: sweating Uh... towards Huntington Manor Definitely not this neighborhood! No full-size candy bars here. * Pig: But I thought you said-- * Otis: Stop talking! * Lincoln: You should try Franklin Avenue, over in Royal Woods. It's great for candy, plus there's an awesome haunted corn maze. * Hawk: Franklin Avenue, eh? We'll check that out. * Hank: Aw yeah, I can't wait! and Hawk leave, laughing. Lincoln sighs with relief * Clyde: Send them to your street? Nice save, buddy. * Lincoln: You too. * Spike the dog: That was a close one. * Lincoln: We worked hard to find this neighborhood. Why should we share it? * Clyde: Exactly. Dr. Lopez says I need to look out for me more. * Lincoln: She's worth every penny you're paying her. So whose coming with me and Clyde. * Winnie the Pooh: Me, Piglet, and Tigger are coming with you. * Timmy: I'll go with you. * Wanda: We'll go too. * Otis: Me and friends promised Lola, Lana, and Lisa, we go trick-or-treating with them this year. * Human Fluttershy: So am I and my friends. * Sunset Shimmer: And I promised Lucy I'd help out with the maze. * Lincoln: Sounds fair. * Tigger: Let's go get our trick or treating on! (whoops) The Big Night sun changes from high up to setting. Lisa checks the distance on her protractor * Lisa: squeals Seven minutes till sunset! into the rest of her kangaroo costume and hops into the hallway Siblings, guys assemble! It's almost time for the annual ritual of deception versus confection; street name, trick or treating! * Timmy Turner: Hey, have you guys seen Otis and others? * Human Applejack: Well they were here a minute ago. * Human Rainbow Dash: I think something about getting ready for Trick or Treating. * Otis: (as Frankenstien) We're back guys. (The Human Mane 5 screamed) Relax, it's just-- (Sunset Shimmer screamed) Ok maybe take a down-- (Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda screamed) Guys, this is not as scary. * Cosmo: Oh it's just Otis. * Lisa: What are you guys been, we haven't see you guys for hours. * Otis: '''We were just getting ready for tonight. * '''Timmy Turner: Oh. Ok. Hurry up then. * Otis: Alright, roll call. First, personal friend of mine for over 50 years, you know him, you love him, say hi to Count Porkula. * Pig: I want to suck your pan rippings. * Otis: Now, give a nice warm big hand for my wife, that frizzy hair ball of chain, Bride of Frankencow. * Abby: Hi, how'd you all doing? * Otis: He's small, hairy, and has anger issues. Give it up for were-mouse. * Pip: (howls) * Sunset Shimmer: What are you guys going as? * Cosmo: Well Sunset, this year, I'm going as a floating human janitor. * Wanda: And I'm a floating human nurse. * Comso: Who floats. * Human Rarity: Luckily, the movie producers let us where these costumes for this year. * Timmy Turner: You guys look great. * Human Applejack: Aw. Thanks. * Human Pinkie Pie: Hey guys... I see Pooh over their. Hi Pooh. * Winnie the Pooh: Oh hi, Pinkie! * Sci-Twi: Say Pooh, what are you doing? * Winnie the Pooh: (eating honey) Practicing...for Halloween. Which happens to happen soon. So I must be prepared. Although, I not fond of tricking. I do fond of treating. Because, treating means eating. Bother, I smaggled every smackerel of--(jumped by Tigger) * Tigger: (as a skeleton) Happy Halloweening to you Pooh-boy! Not I late, am I? Didn't miss on anything did I? Halloween is what Tiggers like the best. * Timmy Turner: No your just on time, Tigger. * Cosmo: Looks like were ready to go. * Human Rarity: Aren't we missing some people * Freddy: Hey. Your right. Where's Lola and Lana? * Lisa: They said they have a plan to get more candy. * Lana: (As Abe Lincoln) Four score and seven pieces of candy ago. * Lola: (as the Statue of Liberty) Give me your tired, your poor, your delicious treats yearning to be in my tummy! * Lisa: Hmm...patriotic, but unlikely to generate maximum candy confection. * Otis: I have to agree with Lisa. * Lola: Oh, yeah? We're also a mermaid and a pirate. * Lana: And salt and pepper shakers. * Lola: This way we can hit each house three times. * Lana: That means three times the candy. * Sci-Twi: That's not a bad plan. * Lisa: Yes. I am familiar with basic multiplication. Your strategy is cute, but mine is far superior. * Lana: "Going as a kangaroo. (scoffs) I doubt it. * Lisa: "Kangaroo plus baby roo." (reveals Lily who is dressed as her joey and cooing) * All: Awwww. * Abby: She's so cute. * Lisa: Precisely. That aw factor will increase my candy revenue exponentially. And the best part is, she only has one tooth, so I don't have to share. * Lola: Snap out of it, Lana. (knocks on Lincoln's door) Lincoln! Clyde! Get your butts out here! (Lincoln and Clyde comes out in British outfits) * Lola: I thought you guys were going as Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack. * Lincoln: Uh, we are. We're Ace and Jack undercover , trying to crack the cause of the missing crumpets. * Lisa: Boy, you guys really don't want candy, do you? * Lincoln: Yeah, you're right. We probably won't get much this year. two snicker slyly * Tigger: I can't wait. * Lisa: Do you guys know something that we don't? * Piglet: Nope. * Lana: Alright, let's get some candy. Has anyone seen Dad? * Sunset Shimmer: I think I saw him go into the bathroom. (Everyone heads into the bathroom and finds him in the bathtub) * Lynn Sr.: (whimpering) Everything's scary. I don't know why everything's scary. * Lisa: Let's go, Father! Chop chop! These candy bags won't fill themselves. Though, I am working on a prototype which will do exactly that. * Lynn Sr.: (nervous) Uh, sorry, kids. I can't go. I think I have the flu. Or the plague. Or a Charley Horse. * Lola: (exasperated) Ugh. We go through this every year! * Tigger: (looks outside) Gasp. Look at the time. It's past the quarter of sunset and I still haven't done any warming uping. * Human Rainbow Dash: He's right! We're running out of time! We're supposed to be trick-or-treating, not hiding in the bathroom. * Lynn Sr.: (being grabbed) I don't wanna! I don't wanna! (gets dragged off) * Otis: Don't be such a baby! * Clyde: Lincoln Your Dad's doing better this year. (Outside, everyone start chanting candy while Lynn Sr. is terrified of going out. Lincoln, Clyde, Pooh, Piglet Tigger, Timmy and the fairies) prepare to break away from the group) * Lola: (suspicious) Hey, where are you guys going? * Lincoln: Nowhere. We, uh, just decided to go through the neighborhood counterclockwise this year. (him and Clyde nervously grin) * Pooh: Don't worry we'll be back to meet up with you later. * Lisa: Seems like an odd, pointless choice. Much like your costumes. * Lynn Sr.: Have fun, guys. (sees something on his shirt and freaks out) AH! Spider web!" * Lola: It's a loose thread on your shirt. (plucks it off) * Lynn Sr.: Well, I guess I can't trick-or-treat if my shirt's falling apart, right? * Lola: Nice try. (grabs and drags him as he yelps) * Pip: Come on. * Sunset Shimmer: See ya guys when you get back. * Piglet: Alright. See you later. (On the intersection of Franklin and Olive, kids are out trick-or-treating as Lincoln, Pooh and their friends, hear Hank and Hawk laughing and hide in the bush) * Hank: Franklin Avenue. Ha! Score! (him and Hawk put on baby masks and head out) * Clyde: (terrified) Boy, those baby masks sure are creepy. * Cosmo: Very creepy. * Lincoln: Yeah. But little do they know where the real score is. Right, guys? * Tigger: Yeah. * Clyde: I can't wait to tell Dr. Lopez about this. But should I tell her in group, or wait for our one-on-one? * Lincoln: Definitely group. You might inspire someone. * Winnie the Pooh: To the Huntington manor. Preparing the Maze * Rabbit: Ok, Lucy. The maze is ready. * Lucy: (as the Grim reaper in a megaphone) Okay, everyone, places. * Sunset Shimmer: (with checklist) Alright, first up, Zombie mom. (Rita steps out looking like a zombie, moaning and groaning) * Rita: (comes out as a zombie and chuckles) How's that? * Lucy: Hmm...not quite there. I think we need to lose a limb. (takes out a chainsaw) * Rita: (panicking) NO, LUCY, NO! * Christopher Robin: Oh sorry. This is for Lynn. (Lynn comes out looking like a masked serial killer) * Lucy: Here, Lynn. Don't forget your chainsaw. (Lynn takes it and runs into the maze) * Rita: (relieved) Ah. * Eeyore: Sorry bout that. * Lucy: (pulls her mom's shirt sleeve up to cover up her arm) A little homemade blood, and you're good to go.(rubs it on the armless sleeve) * Rita: You're a real pro, honey. I should have let you do this years ago. * Lucy: That's okay, Mom. I'm just glad to finally get my chance. I'm so thrilled, I can barely contain myself. * Rita: I know, honey. I can see it all over your face. (goes into the maze) * Sunset Shimmer: Next, is Lori the teenage vampiress. * Lori: (Transylvanian accent) I literally vant to suck your blood. * Lucy: Hmm. Missing something." (on megaphone) Fangs, here! (Fangs flies in on Lori's shoulder) * Lucy: If you wanna make it more authentic, he could bite your neck. * Lori: (objectively) No! I mean, this is fine. (goes into the maze) (Luan comes as Dr. Frankenstein with Mr. Coconuts as her Frankenstein monster as Luan laughs evilly) * Sunset Shimmer: You laugh just like the Mad Doctor from Wasteland. * Lucy: Hang on, Luan. Your monster needs more stitches. (draws some on Mr. Coconuts) * Luan: That's sew much better! (laughs) Get it? * Lucy: No puns in the maze. * Eeyore: If you ask me, that nobody it, where's Leni? * Rabbit: Well, she the headless body Marie Antoinette so she's having trouble finding the door. (Leni comes out and falls down the first stairs) * Lucy: Looks great, Leni. But don't forget this. (takes out the head that was in the fridge earlier) * Leni: (pops her head out) Why do I look so pale? * Lucy: You've just been decapitated. * Leni: Well, I'd still put on some blush. * Eeyore: I'll help you in. (Geo rolls in and Lucy puts the head on his hamster ball. Leni takes a deep breath and hides her head as she and Geo go into the maze.) * Sunset Shimmer: Now, all that's left is Luna the playing skeleton. (A pipe organ comes out and Luna dressed like a skeleton) * Luna: Ready to rock, oh, mistress of the dark. (starts playing) * Lucy: Drop down an octave and try it in D minor. That's the spookiest key. (Luna plays it as such) * Christopher Robin: Ok, we're all ready. * Lucy: Okay, guys, the Loud Family haunted corn maze is officially open. Let's bring on the screams, people.(picks up her hood, scythe, and blood and creeps into the maze) Huntington Plan and Trick or Treating Scheme into action (At Huntington Manor's gate Lincoln and Clyde come walking by in their disguises) * Piglet: Nice disguises. * Lincoln: Thanks. * Clyde: (in British accent) Fancy visiting a few flats and loading up on some proper sweets? (Lincoln looks at him confused) Didn't you read the British study guide I sent you? * Lincoln: (takes out the guide) Sorry. I only got through the first ten pages. (They walk up to the gate and Wyatt notices them) * Wyatt: his hat Master Nigel. Master Alister. I thought you were in England. (opens the gate) (The others sneaked in around Wyatt) * Lincoln: (in British accent) We got all the way over there, and then we realized we forgot to feed Nigel's fish. * Clyde: (in British accent) So, we flew back straight away, and Bob's your uncle. Well, ta ta. * Wyatt: (suspicious) Not so fast, boys. * Winnie the Pooh: They're busted. * Piglet: Oh dear. * Tigger: Uh oh. (Lincoln and Clyde stop and think they're busted) * Wyatt: Next time, call me and I can feed your fish. Clyde a card * Lincoln: (British accent) Thanks. Well, shredded wheat, old boy. * Clyde: (quietly in his normal voice) It's cheerio. (They run into the neighborhood and take off their master costumes and reveal their hero costumes) * Tigger: That was a close call. * Timmy Turner: Yeah. You almost got caught. * Lincoln: We're done with the tricks. Now for the treats. * Cosmo: Let's get it on. (They fist bump) (Back on Franklin Avenue, the other plan their trick or treating schemes) * Lola and Lana: Trick or treat! * Diem Doan: Oh, aren't you two adorable. (gives them their candy) (As the door closes, there's another knock with the twins now in their aquatic outfits) * Lola and Lana: Trick or treat! * Diem Doan: (easily fooled) So cute! (gives them more candy) (Another knock and the twins are in their condiment costumes) * Lola and Lana: Trick or treat! * Diem Doan: Great costumes. (gives them more candy) * Lola and Lana: Thank you! (leaves) * Lana: And that is how it's done. One house, six pieces of candy. (The twins high five) * Human Pinkie Pie: Not bad. But our stragedy is way better. * Lola: Prove it. * Otis: Ok then we will. (Otis, Sci-Twi, and thier friends walks to a old man's house) * All: Trick or Treat! * Old man: Only one handful each. * Otis: Guys? (Everyone pulls out a giant foam hands) * Human Applejack: Ha! 20 pieces of candy each. Beat that, Lisa. * Lisa: Watch and learn. (hops to Diem Doan's house) Trick or treat! * Diem Doan: How sweet. A kangaroo. (prepares to give her her candy) * Lisa: And a baby roo. (Lily pops out of Lisa's pouch and coos) * Diem Doan: (overcome by the adorableness) Aww! (gives Lisa all the candy) * Lisa: (hops away) Thank you! Ha. One house, eighty-seven pieces of candy. * Pig: Oh she's good. * Lisa: As you people say on the streets, In...Your..Face! * Pip: Showoff. * Lynn Sr.: (feels something poking him and screams) A ghost just touched me! (faints) * Lola: his face Daddy, wake up! * Otis: Forget it. He's knocked out cold. * Lisa: in a wagon Never fear, everyone. I have prepared for this eventuality. (Meanwhile, Lincoln, Pooh, and thier friends are walking down the street with their sacks loaded) * Tigger: Look at all this candy we scored. * Lincoln: What a haul! * Piglet: So where should we take all this candy? * Lincoln: Maybe we should take it to your house, because my sisters will pounce on it. * Clyde: Well, if we take it to my house, my dads will lock it up and only let me have three ounces a week. * Lincoln: Hmm. We need a Plan C. * Winnie the Pooh: I have an idea. (They bury it underground and head for the intersection of Franklin Ave.) * Lincoln: What a great idea, Pooh. Our hard work paid off, guys. Best Halloween ever. * Timmy Turner: Yep. Nothing could ruin this Halloween night. * Wanda: Oh no. (her hair turns into a radar) My Something Bad is about to happen is on fritz) * Cosmo: Relax, Wanda. What could possibly go wrong? (Suddenly Peck comes in trying to crow in panic) * Clyde: Hey, it's Peck. * Tigger: He looks like there's something wrong. * Pooh: Peck, what's the matter? * Peck: They took... We got to... Come on! (As they turn the corner, their happiness turned to shock as they see all of Franklin Avenue is a complete mess) * Lincoln: (shocked) Well...maybe not for everyone. Halloween Ruined/ Making it Right/Confession to the others (The scene begins with everyone closing up the corn maze) * Lincoln: Guys, what's going on? Why are the streets deserted, and why are you taking down your maze? * Lucy: Nobody showed up. All my work for nothing. Not a single scream. Sigh. * Sunset Shimmer: People were too scared to come out. And wasn't because of the maze. * Clyde: Nobody showed up? Why not? * Lola: Because two big stinkers came along and ruined everything! * Lana: Yeah! They TP'd all the trees and smashed all the Jack-O-Lanterns. * Lola: And worst of all, they stole everybody's candy! * Lisa: And with the amount of candy I had, we're talking grand larceny. * Timmy Turner: How did that happened? * Human Pinkie Pie: We went to get some candy and more candy. And Poof. It was gone. * Spike the dog: t's probably all gone now. * Cosmo: No candy on Halloween?!? That is scary. * Clyde: Two big stinkers? You don't think it was the guys we told to come here, do you? * Lincoln: No way, Clyde. There's plenty of big stinkers in our neighborhood. * Clyde: True. * Lana: anguished I'll never shake the sound of their big dumb laughs. * Winnie the Pooh: Those bullies had a dumb laugh. * Lincoln: Plenty of people have big dumb laughs. * Clyde: True. * Lola: vengeful And I'll never forget those creepy baby-faced masks! (Some of them shrug) * Clyde: Wait. Didn't those guys- * Piglet: They did have those laughs. * Lincoln: Okay, guys, it was them. * Lisa: Ugh. All Hallow's Eve, street name Halloween, is clearly ruined. (Everyone go back inside greatly upset of what happened. Lily crawls by sighing with despair) * Lincoln: with guilt This is all our fault, guys! We led those stinkers right to my street! * Lincoln and Clyde: We ruined Halloween! * Timmy Turner: And now everyone is depressed. * Clyde: Why didn't Dr. Lopez tell me the pitfalls of looking out for me? * Lincoln: We gotta fix this, guys. * Tigger: We're with you, Lincoln. * Clyde: I'm with you. But how? * Lincoln: Well, we can't unsmash the Jack-O-Lanterns, and it's too late to get people to come to the maze. But we can get everybody's candy back. * Clyde: (scared) From those two big scary guys who could twist us into human pretzels and dip us in a sauce of their choosing? * Lincoln: What choice do we have? * Clyde: I guess you're right. I hope at least it's honey mustard. * Winnie the Pooh: We'll be with you in just a second. There's something we have to do. * Lincoln: Ok. (leaves with Clyde) (Back in the Loud House, Pooh and his friends gather all the sisters together) * Otis: Why did you bring you bring us all here? * Tigger: We already know that some bullies stole our candy and ruined Halloween for us. * Eeyore: That's the thing. * Winnie the Pooh: We have a confession to make. Three Ghouls Are Not Better than one * Cryptkeeper: '''So you see, Lincoln and Clyde learned they should never let Lincoln sisters or thier friends get involved in his bully problem, even not to let them involve in their Halloween night. You may get static. (laughs) And as for those bullies, they learned the hard way, when you ruined Halloween and steal other ghouls' candy, you get a monster of time with Lincoln's family and dosed in blood. (laughs until a tentacle points to the trap door) Very well, very well. I should suppose to see how's my crocodile soup's coming along. You still down there, Old Witch? (turned into a frog) I had to ask. (Suddenly bolts of electricity comes out of nowhere and then Cryptkeeper's other nemesis, The Vaultkeeper appears) * '''Vaultkeeper: Good evening. (turns the volume to make Cryptkeeper hypnotized and tries to make a run for it) Come to me. (turns up the volume) * Cryptkeeper: (hypnotized) I hear and (ribbits) oh, master. * Vaultkeeper: You're just what I need for today's experiments on The Vaultkeeper's Show. * Cryptkeeper: (snaps out of it) Experiments from The Vaultkeeper's Show? This is my show! * Vaultkeeper: Not any more. (Hooks Crypt to a machine) * Cryptkeeper: Hey, warts the big idea? * Vaultkeeper: On, today's show, we're going to see what makes that frog jump by learning how to (points to chicken)...transplant brains. * Cryptkeeper: (jumps on Vault's face) I told you! You can't do this! * Vaultkeeper: Oh, but I can. I've tried it before. It really works. (hooks Crypt back to the machine) So relax. It's not as bad as you think. You're not going to end up with a chicken brain. (The chicken moos) See? * Cryptkeeper: I guess if I croak, at least I'd be rid of this frog in my throat. Listen, if you're going to take over my show, at least show the audience something they haven't see before. * Vaultkeeper: Like what? * Cryptkeeper: How about changing me into a...person? * Vaultkeeper: Oh I like that. A real challenge. (turns some nobs and turns Crypt back to normal) Oops, sorry. Looks like you got fried somewhere around halfway. * ???: Gueeesss Who? * Vaultkeeper: Oh no. * Cryptkeeper: Oh yes. * Old Witch: (Comes out of the trap door) In a while, crocodile. Boy, I just flew in from Wichita and brother is my broom tired. (laughs) Get it, broom, witch. * Cryptkeeper: Never mind getting it. How about getting out? Both of you, now. Immediately! Tu Tu Mundo! Toot Sweet! I'm in the middle of my show! * Old Witch: Sorry, Crypty. My show. * Vaultkeeper: My show.. * Old Witch: Mine.. * Vaultkeeper: My show... (Both the them continued arguing) * Cryptkeeper: It just figures. First the Old Witch now the Vaultkeeper trying to get into my act. Ohhh. Those two make my blood boil. That is if I had any. (A few minutes later outside with the Cryptkeeper things wating for a cab) * Cryptkeeper: This master of scare-a-monies is taking his show on the road. To the scareport and step on it. I'm de-tomb-ined to find a place to tell the other Halloween Feature and rest in peace. * Vaultkeeper: (as the driver) You're the boss. (laughs as he drives off) * Old Witch: (whistles from her broom) Follow that Scab! Crypty stealing the show. (Crypt pushes Vault out of the car) * Cryptkeeper: I'm the driving force around this show. (drives off) * Vaultkeeper: (grabs on to the Old Witch's Broom) Stop him! He's getting away with my show. * Old Witch: Your show. You mean my show. * Vaultkeeper: My show * Old Witch: My show * Vaultkeeper: My show * Old Witch: My show * Cryptkeeper: Hopefully, those two run out of scream before I run out of gasp. Well back with more of our ghoulish Double Feature after a word from our sponsors. (laughs off into the night) TO BE CONTIUNED! Category:Magmon47 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Transcripts Category:Halloween Stories Category:Scenes